The Blooming Birthday Song
by Ladytiger47
Summary: The third installment of the birthday series. Happy Belated birthday to Tayuya on Feb. 15 and a early birthday to Konan and Yahiko on Feb 20th. Some OOCness and is sort of a continuation of Gaara's brithday.


A Blossoming Birthday Song

*serious OOCness*

_*3 weeks after Gaara's birthday*_

"Are you going to keep avoiding me like this in Suna too?" Gaara asked as she watched his brother and sister packing for their trip back to the mainland. After the little incident at the beach, Temari and Kankuro had been avoiding looking Gaara in the eyes without remember that scene as Temari to giggle all girly and Kankuro muttering about Gaara finding someone before him.

"I say they'll be avoiding you for a while, especially if your room is anywhere near theirs" Naruto said jokingly before he was hit over the head by Sakura who told him to stop being a pervert. Team 7 were heading out with Temari and Kankuro back for Konoha while the two couples had different plans of their own as Gaara was going to the hot springs country before heading back whereas Naruto and Hinata decided to stay another week before they headed back. Gaara's siblings said okay, thankful that the trip would be less awkward, and waved bye as they loaded up on Tsuki's private boat that came with him becoming king. The four waved bye as the boat pulled out of the harbor and out to open sea before they let out a sigh in relief, heading back to the castle on the back of foxes.

"That was too close" Naruto said, feeling the stress of the three weeks finally lifting as the others nodded in agreement at the torture of keeping the others from finding out the truth. Since he, Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi had saved the leader of the crescent moon, Sakura and Kakashi decided to visit him in to see how he have been doing in which made the ex-Akatsuki and Sasuke go into hiding, hoping they would leave soon. That is until the situation got worse when Tsuki said they could stay at his palace in which they to avoid them every day for the past three weeks, especially Sasuke and Itachi who decided not to venture out at all when their guest was in the castle. Thankfully, they usually went to the beach and never caught wind of the group except for one close call when Sasuke was entering his room and Sakura had turned around the corner.

_*flashback*_

"_I swear Sakura has a homing device on me" Sasuke grumbled as he nearly ran into the pink-haired kunoichi three times that day and it was barely lunch which he snuck out to go get. He took a bite of the tomato in his hand, wondering how they almost met up so many times in the large castle. Sighing a bit, he opened the door to the large room where the others were waiting when he heard a voice call his name that made his blood run cold._

"_Sasuke-kun…is that you?" the busted Uchiha heard Sakura called and cursed as he suddenly closed the door and looked around for an escape, hearing the footsteps and call of his name before somebody grabbed him. Sasuke barely had time to react as his brother, who saw Sasuke tense when his name was called, told everybody to hide before he stuck to the ceiling using chakra and hosted his brother up as to avoid being caught by the kunoichi. Everybody hid but Yahiko and Nagato who didn't move in time and watched as the door opened to show the pink-haired kunoichi who was looking around frantically for Sasuke, giving Nagato enough time to put his shades on to cover his rinnengan eyes. Sakura finally focused on the duo, who were playing cards and apologized, saying she thought she saw somebody she knew there before she blinked and stared at Yahiko, making the others tense._

"_Have I seen you before?" Sakura asked, eyes squinting as to see him better while Nagato was hoping she wouldn't make the connection while Yahiko shook his head, saying he never met her before in his life. Before Sakura could figure it out, she heard her name being called by Hinata and Matsuri who told her to come join them at the beach in which she said okay and apologized once more to the boys before leaving the room. They held their breath as they heard the footsteps recede and let out a sigh in relief before they came from their hiding places, Itachi letting go of his brother to fall to his feet before he jumped down from the ceiling. _

"_That was too close, un" Deidara sighed as he and Sasori came out of the bathroom before they all jumped when the doorknob jiggled and Konan came in with large plate of onigirl. She raised a brow as she saw how exhausted the boys were and asked about in which they filled her in on what happened as they chow down on the onigirl._

_*end of flashback*_

"She hasn't changed a bit, still the ever crazed fan girl" Sasuke grumbled as he and the rest watched Gaara and Matsuri off, on a smaller one man boat that was being driven by one of Tsuki's guards. Naruto chuckled, saying her strength certainly did before he promised to catch Sasuke up on team 7, not that there was much to catch up on.

"Have fun at hot springs country you too and we'll see you guys later" Naruto yelled as he, Hinata, and the others waved bye to the sand nin until they were out of sight and they headed back to the palace, talking about how Konoha was doing.

_*out to sea*_

"What a beautiful sea" Matsuri sighed as she stared out at the endless mass of water before she felt somebody grab her from behind, making her squeak before giggling as Gaara hugged her. She leaned back into the redhead, looking up into his teal eyes before they shared a kiss, making Matsuri blush and giggle again. "It's a dream come true" Matsuri said softly, a smile on her face as Gaara kissed her forehead and said it was before he looked out at the sea with Matsuri, a breeze blowing their hair slightly while Matsuri listened, a curious look on her face.

"What's the matter Matsuri?" Gaara asked, noticing the look on his wife's face as she looked at him.

"I hear music, it sounds like a flute but it's a beautiful melody though" Matsuri said while Gaara looked around, seeing nothing but water until he spotted something floating on top of the water which made him frown. "It's a clematis flower" he heard Matsuri say and turned to her, asking how she knew in which she told him Hinata told her when she was pressing flowers one time with Konan. Gaara was however thinking of something else as he stared at the flower, a nagging feeling in the back of his head as he stared at the white flower.

'Clematis…why does that sound familiar?' Gaara thought frowning while Matsuri asked if something was wrong breaking him out of his thoughts. "It's nothing" Gaara responded, still staring at the flower and missing the look on Matsuri's face that showed she wasn't convinced.

"**Would you stop worrying about the flower and worry more on pleasing your wife"** Shukaku said from his cage while Gaara frowned and told the sandy tanuki to shut up as Matsuri laughed, making the redhead look at her.

"Talking to Shukaku again?"

Gaara sighed and nodded while Matsuri said she could tell what he was thinking by his face expression which made Gaara grin mischievously.

"What am I thinking right now?" Gaara whispered in her ear, ignoring Shukaku who was calling him a horny redhead while Matsuri blushed as Gaara took her hand and headed to their room beneath the deck of the boat. As they went below deck, above deck, the wind picked up again, causing the flower to float in the air, almost as if dancing as a song played in the wind as we follow the flower to its new destination. The flower continued to "dance" in the wind as it made its way to the hot spring country to land at the feet of someone who bent down and lightly picked up the flower, a smile on his face.

"An old flower that has flown away on the wind as a new one is born in its place, don't you think so?" the figure asked as he looked up at his partner who stopped playing, making the melody stop as she looked up at the white haired shinobi with a snort.

"Yea like us, we flew away from the death of a damn pedophilic snake only to find a new life with nothing to do" the kunoichi replied sarcastically while the shinobi told her to cheer up and be happy they managed to escape at all as he set the flower in the hot spring they were examining.

"…you've really changed a lot Kimimaro"

Kimimaro turned and looked at the frowning kunoichi as he gave her a small smile.

"I guess a near-death situation can do that to a person and make them rethink their life, besides you've changed too Tayuya" Kimimaro said to the flute playing kunoichi as she snorted and said not much in which Kimimaro raised a brow.

"You've stopped cursing around me"

"I never cursed nor talk bad around you ever" Tayuya shot back just as Kimimaro asked why and she grew quiet, looking out at the hot spring and avoiding his question as she said they needed to get back to work before getting up and walking away. Kimimaro just smirked as he followed the short-tempered ex-Sound nin as they continued their duty of checking all the hot springs, talking about their good fortune, in Kimimaro's mind, at them being alive.

"It's still interesting at how you're still alive even after being crushed"

"Yea, I'm glad my flute was destroyed and that I could still call my doki to lift those stupid logs off of me thanks to the damn kunoichi's fan"

"Then you managed to save me even though I was on the brink of death"

"Trust me, that wasn't fucking easy either, nearly cost me my own life to bring you back" Tayuya muttered while Kimimaro stared at her, a question on his mind. "What?" Tayuya asked noticing the look as Kimimaro voiced his question.

"How were you able to create complicated seals like that not only to say my life but removed both of our curse seals and stay alive?"

Tayuya went quiet before she sighed and looked at Kimimaro with sad pain-filled eyes as she told him that they were more similar than he knew in which he asked her what she meant.

"I mean both of our clans were destroyed because they feared our abilities, thinking we would abuse to them to gain control of the other nations or some stupid crap like that" Tayuya said eyes growing slit in angry as Kimimaro asked what clan in which Tayuya sighed and dropped the henge she been wearing most of her life on her hair which darkened to a dark red color. "The Uzumaki clan, what else" she said snidely as Kimimaro stared at her red hair, seeming to blow just as angrily as she was in the breeze.

"I'm guessing you wanting to know how an Uzumaki like me ended up with scum of a snake like that bastard Orochimaru, well at first I joined him to get revenge for when he killed my mother but ended up getting caught in the evil he just seems to produce."

Tayuya grew quite as she looked down at the flute in her hand, remembering the memories that came along with the instrument.

"This is the only thing I have left of her" she said as Kimimaro noticed that a bit of the flute was cut clean off and asked about it, her response being she didn't know what happen to the piece before she sighed and dwelled in her thoughts, Kimimaro in his own. The bone user looked around and spotted a flower in the distance and got up to pluck it before he placed the red peony flower on the left side of her hair, the flower matching the color.

"That's not true Tayuya, although your mother isn't physically alive, she still lives on in your flute and you"

Tayuya looked surprised at Kimimaro's words before she gave him a small smile as she said thanks, hiding the blush with her long hair as she said they should head back and he agreed the duo walking back to the hot spring village, unknown of the events that was about to take place.

_*3 days later*_

"Yay, we're here" Matsuri cried, running toward the opening of the fame village while Gaara smiled at his happy wife as he joined her in a bit of sightseeing as they entered the village. Gaara followed Matsuri as she zipped around, taking in the sights and sounds she told him that she wanted to see a natural hot spring in which they decided to visit, taking in the flowers that grew next to the heated water in which Matsuri ran off to pick some for herself and Hinata to press later.

'_All that running around, she's bound to be hungry'_ Gaara thought as he looked around for some fruit to pick.

"**Oh yes, fruit taste even better when you eat it off of her-"**

'_Don't start Shukaku' _Gaara thought angrily as he mumbled under his breath about asking Naruto how to ignore the tanuki or some good noise repression tags as he spotted an apricot tree not far from where he was. Gaara used his sand to lift himself up as he picked up three of the ripened fruit before he reached for a fourth one, another hand grabbing onto it at the same time. Confused, he looked at the other side and froze when he saw Kimimaro, who was as equally frozen looking back at him. They were quiet for a few seconds before Gaara used his sand to try and attack Kimimaro who dodged out of the way in time.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight nor attack anyone" Kimimaro said as he continued to dodge Gaara's attacks before the redhead paused the sand, just from hitting him and retracted, keeping it near his body in case of a trick.

"I thought you were dead" Gaara said plainly while Kimimaro answered now and explained how his near death experience made him change his life around. Gaara had a disbelief look on his face as he sand started etching closer to the bone-using shinobi, saying he didn't believe him while Kimimaro frowned as he looked at him and said it was possible.

"How"

"You've changed haven't you?"

"**He got you there Gaara"**

'_I'm actually starting to miss the old_ _you' _Gaara thought grudgingly but had to give credit to Kimimaro because he was right and he did changed but wondered how much Kimimaro changed as he looked him in the eye, seeing nothing but seriousness. Gaara mentally sighed as he called his sand back into his gourd before asking what Kimimaro was doing in hot springs, answering that they decided to live there now after he was rescued.

"They" Gaara asked a nonexistent brow raise as he noticed the barest of blushes on his cheeks as Kimimaro said calmly, "me and Tayuya" which had Shukaku chuckling and making cooing noises, saying that Kimimaro was in love. "You love this Tayuya" Gaara stated and watched as Kimimaro seemed surprise before he grew quiet and said yes before asking what Gaara was doing there in which the redhead grinned and said he was with his wife. Kimimaro said congrats before the duo turned when they heard their names called and watched as Tayuya and Matsuri approached them, their eyes only the shinobi in mind. The duo greeted the kunoichi before asked about their arrival together in which they said they met a new friend before they froze when they recognized who the other person was next to their shinobi from stories told by them.

"…" is what Matsuri and Tayuya said as they looked at each other before jumping apart and grabbing their weapons, Tayuya her flute and Matsuri her Jōhyō, and advancing toward the other before they were stopped by the boys, Gaara blocking the weapon with his sand while Kimimaro grabbed Tayuya's hand.

"No fighting" Kimimaro said sternly to Tayuya who was frowning while Matsuri asked Gaara why.

"They're enemies" the two kunoichi said at the same time while the boys sighed and said not anymore before Tayuya grew angry, red hair seeming to go wild again as she glared at Sand nin she heard stories about.

"His sister is the one that tried to fucking kill me"

"May I remind you the reason why you joined Orochimaru-sama in the first place"

"…no and why are you still calling him sama, he's dead, gone, good riddance, wish I was the one to deliver the final blow but I'll thank Sasuke if I ever see him for finishing off the damn snake" Tayuya said, calming down while Gaara and Tayuya looked confused at her words, asking what they meant. "I was trying to get revenge on the bastard for what he did to my mother and anybody else who was involved with the destruction of my clan" Tayuya explained as Kimimaro let go of her hand.

"What did he do?" Matsuri asked.

"How are you alive?" Gaara asked, knowing his sister to not let anybody survive if she was serious in battle, which was 9/10s of the time.

"That kind of goes hand in hand so I'll answer the first one and go straight into the second one" Tayuya grumbled fore he explained how Orochimaru had killed her mother when he experimented on her. "He was trying to figure the secret to her long life and also how to extract her sealing technique genes to plant into himself to make himself stronger" Tayuya growled angrily as if the thought of the snake made her blood boil while Gaara gotten a suspicious feeling as he knew where this was headed but asked what clan anyway.

"The Uzumaki clan who else, I mean what other clan was known for long life and their unstoppable sealing abilities"

Gaara and Matsuri had shock looks on their faces as they exchanged a look before staring at Tayuya who did like their staring.

"What's with the staring?" Tayuya asked, agitated before Gaara smiled and explained about the clan not being so dead after all.

"You will make the 3rd Uzumaki we know and met within a week" Gaara said this time the duo giving them shock looks as Tayuya's eyes went wide before they narrowed and she asked who the other two were. "Naruto from leaf and previously from rain" he answered which made Tayuya frown as she thought about the names before her eyes glowed in understanding and she turned to look at them.

"You mean that annoying loud-mouth blonde who kept sprouting nonsense about saving Sasuke"

"That's the one" the sand nin said, lips twitching at Tayuya's almost perfect description of Naruto in their minds. Kimimaro asked where Naruto was at, given the answer on his honeymoon with his wife.

"Well fuck, everybody around me is getting married but me" Tayuya muttered under her breath, missing the look on Kimimaro's face when she said the m word which Gaara took notice of and got him to thinking, Shukaku telling him he might as well. His thoughts was once again interrupted, this time by the sound of stomachs growling, as the girls grinned and said they were hungry while the boys looked down at the fruit they had dropped at the surprise of seeing each other. Gaara and Kimimaro went back over to the fruit-bearing tree and picked some more before they handed the Japanese apricots to the girls who took them thankfully and bit into the juicy fruit.

"So what are you going to do now?" Matsuri asked, mouth full of fruit as the boys picked some for themselves before rejoining the kunoichi.

"I've got some time off to celebrate my birthday in three days"

Gaara made eye contact with Matsuri who sensed that he was up to something and wanted to talk so suggested going to town to shop in which the two kunoichi left, giving Gaara time to talk to Kimimaro, saying he was going to help him. Kimimaro asked how as Gaara grinned and said with a friend's help before he frowned, realizing that would be hard.

"I can't summon animals so there is no way for me to summon him here"

"Who are you trying to summon here?" a voice said behind, surprising them and made Gaara's sand react and grabbed the person who cried out. "Wah, wait Gaara it's me Naruto" they heard the voice say and turned to see Naruto, covered in sand, Hinata, Konan, and Yahiko standing behind them with uneasy looks as they stared at the duo.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were staying in moon country for another week" Gaara asked as he retracted his sand at the relief of everybody before Naruto scratched the back of his head, a grin on his face.

"We decided to go back to Konoha early, we came here to return with you and Matsuri" Naruto answered with a grin while Gaara asked about Konan and Yahiko reason for being with them.

"We're buying something for our birthdays coming up" Konan answered before she looked at Kimimaro curiously, asking about Gaara's new friend. Naruto turned to look and, like Gaara, reacted first as he created clone and started to create a rasengan when Gaara stopped him, explaining the events that happened earlier, even about Tayuya being an Uzumaki that had him wide-eyed.

"Another Uzumaki"

"We should tell Nagato when we get back" Yahiko said to Konan who nodded in agreement before Naruto got over his shock and asked Gaara about his earlier talk about wanting to summon somebody. The redhead told him it was _him_ he had wanted to summon about helping Kimimaro which made the group raise a brow and look at the stoic nin in front of them.

"Tayuya" Naruto stated while Gaara said yes, making the blonde chuckle. "We might as well just open up a business at the rate we're going" Naruto grumbled while Kimimaro asked what they meant.

"Proposing"

"I'm not ready to propose to Tayuya yet" Kimimaro said simply while Hinata and Konan muttered not to wait too long that had Naruto and Yahiko asking what they meant. They were saved by Kimimaro who said what he wanted to do for Tayuya was to buy her a new flute since the one she has is damaged.

"What's wrong with it?" they asked as he explained how it was cut in her battle with Temari and the piece lost among the rubble.

"Hm, that is hard, like finding a senbon needle in a forest pile of leaves" Naruto muttered while everybody sweat dropped at his comparison while Hinata asked where would've he gotten the new flute.

"The best flute I heard is found in mountain country but I have too little money and it's too far away for me to try and buy now" Kimimaro said something that sounded like defeat in his voice. The group just looked at each other before saying okay and that they would take care of it.

"How?"

"You'll see" Naruto said with a grin as he turned toward Hinata. "Alright Hina-tenshi, it's your job to keep Tayuya from finding out what we're planning, get Matsuri to help you out" Naruto said as Hinata grinned and said she already a planned while Konan spoke up, saying she would help too. Naruto nodded as he summoned four foxes in which he, Gaara, Kimimaro, and Yahiko hopped on the back of.

"See you girls in about 3 days" and with that the boys disappeared on the foxes just as Tayuya and Matsuri was seen returning from the village, surprised to see Hinata and Konan. Matsuri greeted the duo before introducing Tayuya before she asked where the boys went to in which she noticed the grin on the blue-haired kunoichi's faces.

"It's a surprise" they said together as Tayuya sighed and said okay, looking uncomfortable around them which made the kunoichi realize that she hadn't been around others much. Trying to make her less tense, Hinata asked her about playing instruments which made Tayuya frown and say what about them.

"Do you think you can teach me, I want to surprise Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing a bit which surprised Tayuya as she asked what kind of in which they all named an instrument.

"Koto" Hinata said.

I want to learn how to use the ocarina" Matsuri spoke up.

"I heard the ryūteki (dragon flute) was an interesting instrument to learn" Konan added as Tayuya nodded, saying it was before she frowned, saying she was only good with a flute.

"It will take several days to learn and that's if you're an extremely fast learner" Tayuya said serious as Konan said she was before heading to town to find their instruments. "I hope you guys have money because they're not cheap and finding them is going to be a pain in the ass too" Tayuya growled, missing the look on the kunoichi face as Hinata pulled out several scrolls.

"I'll buy them as a birthday gift for everybody" Hinata said as she showed the scrolls sealed with leftover money that Naruto had stolen from the dead Kakuzu. *see The Birthday to Remember*

"Okay, the best ones instruments and instructors to find for you girls is in mountain country-"

The kunoichi tensed before Tayuya continued.

"But that's too far away so let's settle on craftsman country that has a good selection as mountain country" she finished missing the relieved look on the trio's face as they said okay and Hinata summoned two foxes.

"Naruto-kun taught me to summon them" Hinata explained as she told the foxes where they were headed as they said okay and the kunoichi hopped on, two on a fox before they disappeared to arrive at their destination.

_*mountain country*_

The boys had just arrived near the village in the mountains, revived after the attack from the heat wave village, where Kimimaro and Yahiko was dropped off.

"We'll come back, there's something we got do first" Naruto said waving to him and Gaara before he dug into his pocket and pulled out two scrolls full of money which he handed to the duo.

"Wait Naruto, we can't accept this" Yahiko said as he tried to hand it back but was only talking to the air as the two jinchūriki disappeared about halfway through his talk. Yahiko put his hand down and looked at Kimimaro who stared at the scroll and started to walk away, saying they should get started. Yahiko caught up with him in which they started discussing what kind of gift they were going to get for the kunoichi, Yahiko still at a loss at what to get Konan.

"What does she like?" Kimimaro asked as they entered the village that had a peaceful aura around it, the sound of work and music everywhere.

"Origami and flower-pressing" Yahiko answered, thinking about how he got Hinata to secretly find out what she liked, hoping to find the perfect gift from it. Kimimaro looked around with Yahiko as they spotted a shop that made them smile as they headed in that direction, Yahiko to a flower shop while Kimimaro went inside a music store.

*unknown _location_*

"So what exactly is your plan for this?" Gaara asked as he looked around before turning toward Naruto who had a large grin.

"Search and rescue, at least it will be easier to find than the bikōchū beetle seeing that it doesn't move" Naruto grumbled that last part while Gaara asked how he would do that.

"You lift and I'll search"

"How do you plan on searching this whole area"

"Easy my redheaded friend" Naruto said with a grin before he brought his hands together and cried out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" as his clones appeared all around him, making Gaara chuckle.

"Only you could pull something like this off" he muttered as he had his sand burrow into the earth, lifting up the obstacles in Naruto's way.

"Alright let's get started" Naruto cried out as his clones said yea and rushed out to find their prize.

_*craftsman country*_

"Damn it just fucking tell me what the boys are planning already?" Tayuya growled at the grinning kunoichi as they said they couldn't, not really knowing at all what the boys were plotting. Tayuya frowned before everybody turned when they heard a sigh and saw Konan who had a distant look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Tayuya asked as they stepped into the craftsmen village, the sound of work and smell of furnaces burning wrapping around them.

"Yahiko and my birthday are coming up in 5 days and I want to get him something special."

"Aw, that's so sweet to be born on the same day as your love one" Hinata giggled as Konan smiled and said it was even more special because it will be the first birthday since he was brought back by Naruto.

"So what are you going to get him" Matsuri asked as the smile slid off of Konan's face and she sighed as she said she didn't know. They asked what he liked to do in which she responded, "fishing" which made the rest sweat drop at the dead pan answer. Grumbling about that was hard to work with, Konan sighed again, saying she knew and that was why it was hard getting something for him.

"What you mean when you said Naruto brought him back" Tayuya asked, hearing only that part before Konan gave a quick rundown of how Yahiko sacrificed himself, was used as Nagato's Pain body, and then brought back by Naruto in a forbidden Uzumaki soul sealing jutsu. "Do you play an erhu?" Tayuya asked suddenly which made the rest of the kunoichi look at her while Konan shook her head.

"No, don't know how to play any instruments but Nagato does though, I think, why"

They watched as Tayuya grinned, saying she got the perfect song for her to learn as they walked and talked to the instrument store to pick up their new musical tool and some instructors who could teach them.

_*3 days later*_

"We're-"

"Back"

The shinobi and kunoichi said as they reappeared in the front of the hot spring at the same time, laughing at their timing. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Matsuri talked with each other while the other couple was avoiding being found out about their gift. The boys decided to let the girls set their plan in action as they took Yahiko to see Nagato and tell him about Tayuya, secretly going to discuss their plan and their accomplishments with Kimimaro.

"So there is another Uzumaki around, it seems everybody in the clan is not dead after all, that's good" Nagato said with a smile while Sasuke groaned, remembering Tayuya and said he should have guessed that.

"She acts exactly like Naruto, only in a red haired female form" Sasuke muttered.

"It must be on the female side of the clan because his mother was the same way" Itachi added while Naruto snapped at them, saying he was right there and listening to them while Gaara sighed and handed something to Kimimaro who took it curiously. When he opened his hand, he gasped, making everybody look at him as he turned back to the quiet Suna redhead.

"This is…where did you get this from and why did you get it?" Kimimaro asked confused as he tried to figure out the puzzle that was Gaara, the one he tried to kill and almost succeeded.

"Naruto was…determined (stubborn) in finding that for you" Gaara answered as Kimimaro looked at the blonde who was grinning as he said everybody deserved a chance at happiness.

"Thank you" Kimimaro said, bowing a bit which made Naruto blush and said he didn't have to bow before turning toward Yahiko who was acting nervous as he asked Nagato if Konan would like her gift. Nagato smiled and kept telling Yahiko that she would which slowly calmed the carrot-top nin down.

"So are you guys ready to go back" Naruto asked out loud as they said yes as Yahiko and Nagato said bye to Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and Itachi, going back to rain to become their leaders once more…if they would accept them and it hadn't already reverted back to war.

"See you guys in the future, un" Deidara said as the other trio grunted in answer making Deidara frown at them and say they could at least act like they were sad they were going to be leaving which opened up an argument between him and Sasuke which made the group chuckle.

"We'll visit when we can" they said before they disappeared back for the hot spring country where the girls were waiting for them. The girls spent their time talking with Nagato about Tayuya, along with his part in Konan's gift while the boys set up for their surprise.

"Now that's done with, let's go celebrate another Uzumaki's birthday" Naruto stated loudly while Tayuya frowned and told him to not be so damn loud which ended up a glaring contest between the two. Hinata and Kimimaro grabbed the two Uzumaki and dragged them away from each other so they could go and celebrate Tayuya's birthday. Naruto decided to treat everybody when they went out to eat as Hinata bought their tickets to watch a music performance at the theatre. They continued through the village, buying chocolates for each other as they had missed Valentine's Day which they enjoyed by the light of the moon as night had fallen in natural hot springs that water was cooled enough to enjoy thanks to a nearby stream.

"I'm going to miss this" Matsuri sighed as she sunk lower in the water, sitting in Gaara's lap who was ignoring Shukaku about things they could do in the water.

"Guess we better enjoy it while we can" Naruto said, rubbing Hinata's back as she let out a purr like sigh, lying back on Naruto's chest, not seeing the frown on his face as he had a talk with a perverted kitsune who was having similar conversation that Gaara just had with his biju.

"I think we might have to learn to heat up some water in rain country" Konan mumbled as she sat with her two team-mates who were chuckling, thinking how that would work, the whole village becoming one huge hot spring.

"What a perfect day" Tayuya groaned as she relaxed, her red hair floating in the water when she heard Kimimaro say it got better and shot a bone kunai up at the trees above them and 2 gifts came down which he caught easily. Ignoring Naruto's muttered comment of show-off, Tayuya raised up and took the long gift that Kimimaro handed her first, opening it up to show her a new flute with a red-orange tiger lily etched on the side of it.

"A vengeful flower for a vengeful spirit on those who make you mad" Kimimaro said as he saw tears of joy come to Tayuya's eyes as she hugged him, saying she loved it which made him blush.

"It's beautiful" Tayuya said as she carefully put the flute back in the box and set it away so it wouldn't get wet before she looked puzzled at the smaller gift that was no bigger than her pinkie.

"You'll have to thank Naruto and Gaara for this one" Kimimaro answered which made their kunoichi look up at them, surprise on their face as Tayuya opened up the gift and felt herself go numb at what she found inside.

"The broken piece of my flute but how-"

"Naruto was determined to find it for you, as a welcome to the family kind of thing" Nagato explained as Tayuya thanked the boys who said you're welcome as she placed the piece back in the box before she picked up the flute Kimimaro got for her.

"I have a gift for you too" Tayuya said while Kimimaro said that it was okay and it was her birthday. "But I insist" she said as she started to play the flute, the song of "_Hana_- By Satoko Ishimine found on youtube called Hana - Satoko Ishimine-" being heard that had some of them humming the words to the song.

_What are your tears shed for?_

_Where your love goes with the tears?_

_I hope you will accept these flows as a flower (good memories)._

_Cry more, when you feel sad._

_Laugh more, when you feel happiness._

_Someday, a flower blooms in your mind._

_Flowers blooming sometimes look like they smile._

_On the other hand, people sometimes tears._

_But all of these are the same natural nature._

_Let's have a flower in your heart bloom someday._

The boys watched amazed as Camellia flowers started to grow and bloom all around them, making Kimimaro ask how that was possible.

"I found a mythical song in the music shop we went too in craftsman country that could grow flowers that I am thinking of from chakra" Tayuya answered as she put the flute away, suddenly hugged by

Kimimaro who gave her a quick kiss on the lips, that had Tayuya blushing almost as red as her hair. The others smiled at the scene as Naruto got up, saying it was time they head out back to home as they said their goodbyes to the couple before heading to the village to pack and go back home.

"Don't worry boys, we got our own surprise in store" the girls said seductively that had the boys arching a brow, except Nagato who knew what they were planning, as they grinned and said they had a plan too which them the other curious on what was in store. Tayuya and Kimimaro was now lying in the trees, looking up at the crescent moon as they huddled up together, getting comfortable on the branch. Tayuya had fixed her flute when she fit the piece where it belong and used a bit of chakra to seal it in place.

"Could you play for me my red lily tiger?" Kimimaro asked as Tayuya smiled at the nickname and said sure as she played the song, flowers growing everywhere as they shined in the light of the crescent moon, the sound of her flute being heard all night.

*3 days later*

"You guys get home safe now and I'll come see you when I can" Naruto said to the rain team-mates who thanked them for all their help before going off toward their village, riding on the back of Naruto's kitsune.

"So what kind of surprise do you have for us" the four said together, making them laugh as they made their way to the gate of Konoha, greeting Izumo and Kotetsu who was about to be relieved of night guard duty. With a promise to see Tsunade in the morning, the boys lead Hinata and Matsuri to the top of a hill where a picnic was already set out for them as the boys handed the girls flowers, sunflowers for Hinata and jasmine for Matsuri who took them with a giggle.

"You boys really like giving us flowers" they said with a smile as the boys blushed, asking if they like them. "We love them, now our gift to you" the girls said as Matsuri brought out her ocarina and Hinata unsealed koto, surprising the boys.

"When did you learn to play an instrument?"

"When we had gone to craftsman country with Tayuya-san" Matsuri answered as Hinata said she needed a bit more practice with hers but had something else planned as Matsuri started to play the song of "The Power of One" (aka Lugia's song) as Hinata sang:

_You must always remember _

_Life can be a challenge_

_Life can seem impossible_

_It's never easy when so much is on the line _

_But you can make a difference_

_With courage you can set things right_

_The gift to dream and make dreams real_

_Is yours and mine _

_The power of one_

_Begins with believing_

_It starts in the heart_

_Then flows through the soul_

_And changes the world_

_Imagine how life will be_

_When we stand in unity_

_Each of us holds the key_

_To the power of one _

_Each of us is chosen_

_There's a mission just for you_

_Just look inside you'll be surprised_

_What you can do _

_The power of one_

_Begins with believing_

_It starts in the heart_

_Then flows through the soul_

_And changes the world_

_Imagine how life will be_

_When we stand in unity_

_Each of us holds the key_

_To the power of one _

_And one by one_

_We can make the world a much better place _

_The power of one_

_Begins with believing_

_It starts in the heart_

_Then flows through the soul_

_And changes the world_

_Imagine how life will be_

_When we stand in unity_

_Each of us holds the key_

_It's inside of you and me_

_Each of us holds the key_

_To the power of one_

The boys sat there smiling and complimenting them on their beautiful singing and playing as the girls blushed and thanked them, before sitting down to enjoy the picnic, the sound of music and the smell of flowers heavy in the air.

_*2 days later*_

"I guess you had a big influence on the country Nagato" Konan said as the village had celebrated when the trio returned, saying they were happy to see them alive and reinstated them as the leaders almost instantly.

"I guess we did, also happy birthday you too, now Yahiko has a gift for you" Nagato said as the orange nin jumped slightly at being put on the spotlight as he blushed and brought a hibiscus flower that in placed in her hair, on the other side of the rose before he handed her a bouquet of spider lily.

"They're lovely" Konan said as she planted a kiss on Yahiko's cheek, making him blush even more while Nagato smiled at his two team-mates.

"Alright, now Konan it's your turn to give Yahiko's gift" Nagato said as he pulled out a scroll before he caught his two team-mates staring at him.

"We both you what we were getting the other huh?" they said together as Nagato chuckle and said yes before asking if Konan was ready. With a nod she said yes as she pulled a case out of the pocket of her clothes, making Yahiko curious as to what the two had planned. He was surprised when Nagato unsealed an Erhu while Konan showed him a Ryūteki as he asked them when they learned to play the instruments.

"I learned a long time ago" Nagato answered.

"I learned from Tayuya over the three days" Konan said as she tested the flute before she started to play the song Tayuya suggested called _Butterfly lovers_- By Ron Korb and Ma Xiang Hua find on youtube called Ma Xiang Hua and Ron Korb-butterfly lovers)-, which Yahiko recognized and was almost in tears as he sang to the sad love tragic story.

_Why do people rely on being moved to making life-death promises? _

_Before embracing, after parting, are souls and dreams linked like this? _

_Why do people have courage to fall in love at first sight? _

_In a crowd of people, this step leads to another long journey _

_I've given you a word of promise _

_Supposing life turns to ashes in this moment _

_Can I return to the beginning? That season of love _

_In dreams, butterflies are dancing _

_I'm also willing to be moved to making life-death promises _

_Before embracing, after parting, my soul and dreams are linked to yours like this_

_I can also rely on being brave enough to fall in love at first sight _

_In a crowd of people, this step leads to another long journey _

_Give me a word of promise _

_Even if life turns into ashes in this moment _

_Can I return to the beginning? That season when we were in love _

_In dreams, (not only) butterflies are dancing _

_Continue- I want our love to continue tomorrow _

_Even if I'm crying, I won't hesitate _

_How many four seasons can be wasted on_

_Nostalgia and hesitation, afterwards the regret is lingering and unending..._

When the song and music playing was over Yahiko went over and kissed Konan who giggled while Nagato resealed his instrument and left them alone.

"I can guess where this is leading" he muttered before he watched as two paper butterflies passed by him. "Yep, I know where it's heading" he chuckled as he went to his room, leaving the love birds to sing and playing music to the melody of the rain, the scent of the flowers only adding to the magical feel in the air. From three different areas on three separate days, the sound of music and fully blossomed flowers marked the magical days as the air was filled with a blooming birthday song.


End file.
